Real Housewives of Fantasyland
by A Little Birdie 1
Summary: Don't go on a reality show if you want to keep a secret. If only Ariel, Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, and Jasmine knew.


**Real Housewives of Fantasyland**

**Prologue**

Outside in the Los Angeles sunshine, crowds of fans gathered on the sidewalk to get a glimpse at the famous couple that defied the world and fell in love. The paparazzi prepared themselves alongside the red carpet at the theater, determined to get pictures of the much-loved couple. Television reporters, dressed in their finest, did introductory segments, promising glimpses of the audience favorite.

But inside a shiny black limousine, the beautiful couple sat in stony silence. For the entire painful hour that the limousine weaved through the Los Angeles traffic, the husband and wife refused to look at each other. The man, with shiny black hair and bright blue eyes, leaned away from his wife and stared out the tinted window. His brow was furrowed as he rested his chin on his fist. The quiet rage was written on his forehead.

The beautiful and youthful woman, with long wavy red hair and large blue eyes, adjusted the gold sequined gown customized to perfectly fit her body. It didn't need much adjusting, but it was good to have something to do with her hands to distract herself from the tension. They had nothing to say now, but the night before they had finally broken the silence that plagued them for weeks.

"Please!" she cried last night as he threw a plate against the wall at dinner. In the middle of a silent dinner, he had finally exploded in anger. He had kept it in so long. _This is it, _she thought as she slid out of her chair and fell on the floor. She could hear the sounds of broken glass. She tried to stop her sobbing, but couldn't as she took shallow breaths.

"I _trusted _you!" he screamed. She gently pulled herself up from the floor and tentatively looked her husband in the eye. He pointed a finger and it was shaking.

"I didn't mean-"

"I believed you!" he yelled, pounding the table with his fist. "And you've destroyed everything! And after all that we've been through. I've given up everything…."

"Now you wait!" she felt herself increasingly becoming enraged. She felt guilty, but she knew that she would not stand there and let him try to tell her that _he _was the one who sacrificed the most for their relationship. After all, if there was anyone who gave everything for love, it was her. "Don't you tell _me _that you've given up everything. _I'm _the one who gave it all. I don't even see my father-"

"_My _father is dead!" he spat back. "Sorry if I don't feel bad for you!"

"Excuse me?" she yelled back. "Just because _you _don't have a family and you think it's okay to deny me the right to-"

"That's it!" He knocked over his chair on the way out the door of the dining room. She heard him running down the hallway. The walls of the hotel room were pretty hollow. She cringed upon that thought. No doubt everyone heard.

She slumped back into her chair, sobbing. In some way she felt that she deserved it. What she had done was unforgiveable. She didn't just hurt her husband, but she threatened the safety of his entire kingdom. You'd think she would've learned the first time. _I'm so selfish_, she thought as she wiped her face on her sleeve. _I wish I wasn't so stupid. _Perhaps she shouldn't have entered into a suffering contest with her husband when he was at his lowest.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the pitter patter of a red crab, rapidly crawling onto the dining room table. She looked up and looked into the weary eyes of her trusted advisor and friend. He shook his head and took a slow weary breath before he spoke. His eyes were sad.

"Ariel? I know this is bad timing but….your stylist is here."

Back in the limousine, Ariel shook her head at the memory. She then stared out the window, noticing crowds on the sidewalk. She saw her face drawn onto multiple posters with "Team Ariel" written in bright colors. On other posters, the image of Ariel and Eric's wedding day was drawn inside a bright pink heart. She gave a heavy sigh.

There was no doubt in Ariel's mind that by the end of the season, no one would create a poster for her again.

_Flash. Flash. Pop. _The constant barrage of lights was blinding as the dozens of cameras rapidly took pictures of the famous best friends. She couldn't help but blink. The lights were too much. _I wish they could do a flash limit - two or three cameras at a time, _she thought.

"Cinderella!"

"Snow White!"

"Look this way, Cinderella!"

Cinderella tried to stop herself from cringing as Snow White, without hesitation, wrapped her arm around her waist as if she were her dearest friend.

"Cindy!" Snow squealed in her famous high-pitched voice. "My best friend!" Snow's other hand was clasped to her chest as if she was overwhelmed with joy. Cinderella practically had to struggle to keep her eyes from rolling.

Snow White was wearing a long, royal blue gown with a large white collar. She had her hand on her hip and slightly leaned away from Cinderella to give the cameras a better view of her body. Like a pro, she managed to show herself off while exuding complete innocence.

_Typical attention-whore_, Cinderella thought as she gave a smile to the camera. Cinderella forced herself to lean towards Snow White, wanting nothing more than to smack that smug smile on her face.

The red carpet for the _Real Housewives of Fantasyland _premiere was packed with celebrities, both American and Fantasyland alike. Out of the corner of Cinderella's eye, Tinkerbell was giving an interview with Kelly Oz, a famous entertainment reporter. Cinderella saw the Genie and Bethenny Ankle, another Encore! reality star, giving interviews when she first stepped on the red carpet. The Genie probably transformed himself about five times in one minute, and Bethenny was trying to call him out on it. "It's annoying!" Bethenny was saying, simultaneously laughing.

Cinderella was jerked out of her thoughts as she felt arms wrapped around her waist. She was shocked to find Snow White tightly hugging her so they were cheek to cheek. _This bitch has some nerve,_ Cinderella thought. She has some nerve to get so touchy feely after what she did to her. To Ariel. To Aurora. To everyone. Cinderella knew her friend would go far for camera time, but at some point the carefully crafted personality Snow had devised took over her completely. She first thought it was desperation for stardom, but now….it was as if she was a completely different person.

_But I have no choice now_, Cinderella thought, as she slowly wrapped her arms around Snow. _Besides everyone thinks we're best friends. If only I could show them what I really think._ Cinderella smiled, imagining herself slapping Snow White in the face. The image of Snow White, toothless, came to mind. _Yes, I can smile now, _she thought as she imagined herself dragging Snow's lifeless body across rough cement. Cinderella leaned in towards her new enemy, and gave her an extra squeeze as if excited to be in her presence. The cameras flickered even more rapidly at the prime photo-op. There would be no doubt that this picture would be up on all of the blogs tomorrow.

After posing for a few pictures, Snow White unraveled herself from Cinderella and grasped her hands. Cinderella wanted to pull herself away, but stood still as Snow White leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Watch out bitch," Snow whispered in her sickeningly sweet voice. The hairs on Cinderella's neck stood up straight. "You think what happened to Aurora was scary? I'm coming for you next!"

They were late, as usual. And as routine, it was a certain someone's fault.

"Aurora!" Prince Phillip called from the living room of the hotel suite. The Beverly Hills hotel room was especially rented by Bravo TV for the night. In fact, all of the princesses, being from Fantasyland, had their families housed in luxurious suites for the weekend. They all needed to be in Los Angeles for the premiere and to promote the show. Of course, Phillip wished he was home. He hated nothing more than that show for what it did to him.

"Aurora!" he exasperatedly called again. This time, he heard a distant moan as a response. He looked aside at his 6-year-old son, David, who was in a trance in front of the television. They didn't have all of this technology back home in Fantasyland, and ever since Phillip turned it on David couldn't get his eyes off of the TV. David's 3-year-old sister was practically attached to him, so of course she was glued to the TV too. David's arm sat protectively around Mary's shoulders as she slept on his shoulders. The little girl couldn't manage to stay up long enough to see her mom in her new dress.

"David," Phillip's voice was apologetic. David warily looked at his father. "David, I know this is a lot to ask, but could you go get your mother?"

David's deep brown eyes were filled with dread as he glanced longingly the TV. "But Dad-"

"Please, David," Phillip was begging. Aurora would not let Phillip touch him, and even David was aware of this.

The young prince reluctantly sighed. "Okay Dad," he said. With wariness beyond his years, he gently pushed Mary off of him, and gently lay her head back down on the couch. He patted her on the head before standing up and trudging into the bedroom.

"Are you okay Mommy?" Phillip's heart broke at the sound of his son's innocent voice. "You have to go to the party."

Aurora mumbled a response.

"Let me help you get up," David said, his voice very gentle. There were sounds of moving furniture. Aurora often needed a something to help herself off the floor. Phillip sighed as he glanced at the clock. He hoped David and Aurora would hurry up.

"Now Mommy, your dress is falling off," David said.

"My shoes," Aurora's voice was groggy.

"What did you say?"

"My shoes!" Aurora cried out. "I said I need my shoes you bastard! Find me my f_ing shoes!"

Phillip barely flinched at Aurora's verbal abuse. _I'm barely surprised_, he thought with sadness. _This has to change. _Once upon a time, Aurora did not act like this. But when this show started, everything changed. Phillip clenched his fists at the thought of how much reality television changed his family's life. They were completely torn apart, and Aurora had become insufferable. The good fairies had abandoned them, and attendants and nurses did not last.

After five minutes, Aurora stumbled from the bedroom. One strap of her baby pink ball-gown was falling off her shoulders as she dragged her feet toward the door. Her waist-length blond hair, which was carefully curled that afternoon, was slightly tangled. David pulled her hand, guiding the way. Aurora didn't look where she walked – her gaze was completely unfocused. But that was mostly to do with the fact that she didn't want to look at Phillip. Phillip forced himself to look at his son's face, which was wet with tears. David took his mother's hand and put in Phillips', and quickly turned away. The boy ran to the couch, sat down, and hugged himself.

Aurora took Phillip's hand without looking, and her eyes briefly met his for the first time all day. "Well," she said, adjusting her strap. "It's better than nothing."

Phillip nodded grimly. He did not feel like getting in that limousine and being alone with this woman. He did not feel like listening to her groan and mumble to herself on the way there. And he definitely did not want to walk on the red carpet and pretend to be happily married. He would rather slay another dragon.

_Snow White is lucky that there are cameras, _Phillip thought as he led his wife out the door. _Because the minute we're alone, I'm going to kill her._


End file.
